


Life and Writing

by Moon6Shadow



Series: Poetry and Short Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hope, Poetry, only a basic spellcheck otherwise it'll never get posted, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon6Shadow/pseuds/Moon6Shadow
Summary: Life and Writing and what it feels like sometimes.





	Life and Writing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a [tumblr comment](http://striving-artist.tumblr.com/post/170784026092/fun-fact-about-fic-writers-every-time-they-post) by StrivingArtist, then tweaked towards what writing and sharing your works can sometimes feel like.

_Life and Writing_

_It makes you wonder,_   
_wonder if this time they’ll see into the core of you_   
_see deep down, deep down into the abyss_   
_to the lonely parts, the soft parts_   
_the parts that are only there for an instant then gone_   
_and the parts that never leave_   
_the broken parts_   
_the rewelded parts_   
_the parts that you pick up and put back together the pieces_   
_the parts that you conceal as if they were never there_   
_and yet the cracks that shine on through_   
_those parts_   
_those little broken parts_   
_the parts that make you whimper_   
_the parts that make you overflow until you’re screaming_   
_the parts that make you cry_   
_that make your keyboard disappear_   
_until it’s nothing more then a blur behind the tears_   
_it makes you wonder, it makes you sigh_   
_it leaves you lost and broken_   
_and then you reach up high_   
_crashing through into the sunlight_


End file.
